Peach Lightwater the Waterian
Peach Lightwater-Hikarikaze the Snow Leopard is a fan chracter created by Peach Jones who is most found on the sites: Deviant Art: Peachrose YouTube: meisme72. ---- This character was nominated Character Of The Month November 2013' ~' 'Quotes' *"Life feels short, so I cherish those I love, limitlessly." *"It is not length of life, but depth of life." *"The heart will remain as a silhouette of time." *"Embrace the good & the bad, because that's what you're here for." *"Time nor Tide waits for no one." *"I am made from the dust of the stars & the oceans blow in my veins." *"I can only try my best, regardless!" ---- 'Brief' A girl said to be "born from the stars". Peach is a Lightwater who originates from the moon-like planet that orbits close to Mobius known as Aquarius-Éternus. When her young soul first fell from the planet though its close bond with Mobius, she could only remember her name... All other possible memories of her younger life as a Waterian (such as her family & race) were lost due to the transformation her body had endured into the form of a Mobian Snow Leopard. At the present time, She is a part of the International Bastard Squad, & has been since she & Jonic met a second time in their early-mid teens, she resides in Sector 7 of Vita Nova City, where the I.B.S mansion is located. She enjoys spending time at the mansion & feels grand when she can easily relax & feel at home there when things have felt tough before. She equally loves & enjoys to spend time outside & take stroles around the city or even feel willing to explore beyond in the field plains. She was destined to fall upon Mobius & be a secure part of the I.B.S faction of heroes at her love's side, Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze. She can equally feel like a dependable & self-efficiant woman, especially in battle. Her fighting style is a mix of ranged & close up attacks though mostly specialising in ranged element attacks on the feild & feels to be more MP based. She fights in defence of herself, others she is close to & even citizens in need. She can do well on her own if she needs to be when faces with a threat, but will always feel much more comfortable to stick by a persons side rather than be it alone. Peach has always felt to be a woman of truth, a believer, who feels happy to venture, to seek thrills & new experiences in her life on Mobius. Her heart & soul baring elements of Light & Water qualities. she feels able to connect & enfuse these qualities of herself together to form a bond of healing energy. Thus allowing her to feel cabable of soothing & cleansing the wounds of a living being. 'Development History' When the character Peach Lightwater was first developed she was portrayed as a Re-colour of Amy Rose only with the slight addition of one extra "tuft" or "fringe part" under the original 3, colours were mixed around a little, her dress being a medium-light blue as well as the exterior of her Hammer with hot pink Boots, Hairband & Glove Rings including a baby-pink for the inner block of the Hammer. Later on, Peach found out (thanks to her particularly strong sub-contious memory) that her last name was Lightwater,... though she did not know that life or story behind it, there was a sense inside her that made her feel that there was 'more than what meets the eye' towards her surname. Around this point Peach had arrived at a sacred shrine on one of her de-tours & stood upon a raised platform with murals along the walls of what looked like a planet with various symbols, through a break in the window a beam of light was shone brightly upon her, reflected from the moon & was gifted to a more adaptable transformation. The change, new & was thought to be a part of her inner spirit, her appearance flourished into a new kind of being, a Snow Leopard to be exact, her tail grew long with a black tip accompanied by 2 stripes near the end, as for her hair it grew into a new kind of shape, grey soft fur with spots littered all over. After this fresh start, Peach acquired a new style of clothing, allowing her to feel a little more trendy & unique. As time went on her hair took a new shade of colour, her "Peachy" locks returned & maintained a new style once again, as Peach just didn't feel the same without the colour that helped bring meaning to her name. Whilst still keeping her spots marked on her main fur with a tidier looking muzzle, combining the small additions of a new pair of gloves & a bell-bracelet tied to her tail to fit with her element & as a cute charm to add to her kind of personality. Since Peach was in the early stages of her teen life, she liked to add little details to her outfit to reflect her variant personalities within. As seen on this picture (right) represents a chosen look as a young Snow Leopard. A 'final' outfit has been chosen for Peach, created customly for her own unique personality & to bring out her essence of 'mystical-ness'. (Since she is a woman of 4 different sides from another planet after all) Her chosen appearance is shown in the image of her info box above. (There have been ideas of adding 2 feather clips to each side of her head.. but alas it has not been made official as of yet.) 'Personality' When it comes to getting to know Peach's personality you will notice that *She is positive in most aspects of life, who always looks forward to whatever comes her way & takes her opportunities while she can. *Peach enjoys to feel open hearted & dislikes becoming completely secretive in hiding her true feelings. Being a Snow Leopard, a feline as she is, very much likes to experience freedom when she ventures out, in hope of some newly shed light from the hard pressures of the world & even some new experiences or just to share her troubles with the moon on nightly strolls. In turn Peach does have her own sense of justice including success & even a fair amount of wisdom. Some could call her a bit of a Tomboy in some aspects, (it was quite apparent in her younger years) as she has experienced a lot of life early on from her adventuring days. She loves to help people, using these traits and gains to co-operate with almost anyone she can when interested enough in her assistance. With Peach, it will feel easy enough to note that her heart is in a generally good alignment, feeling to be the peaceful sort. Her love for harmoney will enthuse her to act upon what feels right & fair the most in any situation. If Peach is treated badly, with rude comments or judged for what she does, she especially won't enjoy hearing it from any person, especially if they're being blunt about a subject or a personal point. Peach knows for one thing, she doesn't like to feel afraid or constantly defensive around people. Peach likes it when she can feel a connection with someone, mostly in emotional terms. As delicate as she appears, Peach does, in fact, feel very strongly on the inside & usually feels happy to share most things with those close to her when there is time. She likes to feel helpful sometimes & will feel a fair amount of concern for her friends when they're in trouble. A genuinely honest woman. Sometimes without meaning or intention to, she may often loose faith in herself or her future & the light that is carried in her soul may wither, causing her to feel weak. unfortunately stubbornness may loom in on her when she feels to be in this kind of phase/state & she may become very quiet. But with thanks upon Peach's forgiving personality she can most often feel it easy to forgive & forget when problems with another are resolved. At times she can feel easily confused.. this feels quite embarrassing for her as she doesn't like to feel dumb. Sometimes if not enough has been shared with a friend or if someone just doesn't feel like sharing much with her, she will feel it difficult to open up more. If that stillness stays where it is, she'll feel a bit lonely with herself, but will always try her best to cope & even try to pick herself up. Concerning the presence of others & when working together, as well as just being social, it feels easy for her to determine who is trustworthy & who isn't, just by sensing & receiving the energy & traits they show of themselves; this sort of observant nature is a trait of gain, thus allowing her to feel safe & open when choosing a good friend. Peach maintains a warm hearted spirit, but overall, you could say she withholds a very energetic but equally sensitive kind of soul. Very curious of the world around her & loves adventures, in cases of misfortune she dwells mostly in hope & prayers to feel blessed by the gods in her time of need. She always wants to feel grateful for what she has with her in the moment she is living & tries her best not only in making light of an atmosphere, but feeling it in her own energy too. She loves to live in pure truth & to feel open to the world just for what it is. Good & Bad. Funny enough, Peach can infact appear quite the commical sort, often innocentlu, unintentially or just by feeling herself, in a silly or hyper nature around others, her humour can often appear quite bizzare when around others, a funny trait to her is that she always seems to feel she has a hard time waking up or getting out of bed. perhaps this is implimented by her feline nature of sleeping alot and enjoying sleep but he has been known to throw her alarm off the bed and almost always refuse to venture out of bed in the mornings. - (She's not really a morning person). She also used to have a violent tendancy towards chicken as it used to be a food she craved and felt crazy for. But alas it felt that comical side to her took its toll and had gotten old the more times it was applified. Most times to tends to appear funny in the way that she is a cute but silent/quiet nature. 'Weaknesses' *Peach tends to feel sensitive to her surroundings & when in contact with people, hence her Waterian race are foreknown for their emotional & sensational bonds with others, connecting through expression, it would only be natural for her to be sensitive with people she meets in some cases. This is mostly what makes her feel polite, approachable & open hearted. (Unfortunately this can be manipulated to an enemies gain if they were charming & sly enough, especially with the aid of darkness as their element or even "Corruption".) *Peach's heart & soul were formed with the gifted element of Light & Water qualities. Although light is said to usually bring hope in the darkness, she can sometimes be swallowed by it too if there is too much, like a candle in the wind. She is also weak to Electricity which will inflict super effective & critical damage upon her body. She is easily susceptible to temporary paralysis due to this & her fur will often continue to flicker & discharge with electricity until she has become discharged. *Peach often worries & feels concerned when she can sense negative or evil energy nearby or within someone, this most often causes her to over think about things when she feels paranoid about someones health or a certain situation, only due to that she cares so much with her heart. *Sometimes she is guilty of blaming herself if there has been a fued or conflict with someone who feels close & of importance to her, if she ever feels the need to blame it feels most likely that it will turn her aggravation inside on herself. As much as she tries her best in wishing not to get caught up with such a situation, it can sometimes inevitably happen. 'History' (This Section is still In Progress!) 'Where Life Began ''(Birth 0-2) Peach's first flicker of life was formed upon the planet, Aquarius-Éternus. Born into the family of Lightwaterian royals. She and her loving parents resided in the capital of the Lightwaterian kingdom known as Aqua-Pura, the huge white coral moulded marble palace named puris was considered their place of stay. While Peach was cradled in her mother's arms, her Father watched over with washed of positivity in his heart, nothing pleased him more after his duties than to come to the main hall or their resting quarters to lay his eyes upon his wife and their beautiful baby girl. He felt proud, a strong staple, as he was assigned the highest rank as general to the Waterian Army Regiment they had established not longer than 15 years ago, for the purpose of saftety and protection to their collony. Peach's mother at this stage was the one she grew close to, as it was her that took the most care for her while her Father was away training the troops and new recuits up for any possible uprise against their planet or between the harmony of collonies. Purity (Peach's mother) adored Peach with her whole heart, and felt sure that she would become as fair hearted as herself and shared the same positive values and good nature as her Father. As time past Peach would be learning how to speak, walk and eat, naturally adjusting to the watery qualities that made the most of the planets atmosphere and surroundings, by the company of Purity, Peach mostly stayed. Her small tuffts of lovely soft bright peachy cream hair started to grow inch by inch, and her eyes shining like polished mint jewels. Her parents felt blessed by the Posi-Gods to have gained such a child into their lives and cherished their time well. '''Finding a True Hearts Dream ''(Childhood 3-5) 'Destiny (Childhood 6) '''Descovering a Footing ''(Childhood 6-7) She was found washed up on a beach (This beach later being discovered as 'Starfall beach') by a happily married couple, both who had wished to bare a child for a long time. They had somehow felt starstruck, that their wish had somehow come true, made sure she was alright & took her into the safety of their home in a small village town. A little after her mysterious arrival on Vita Nova she couldnt recall how she ended up there on shore & could barely walk without stumbling alot. From then the couple figuring she was an abandoned child they adopted her as their own & taught her valuable skills & values of the world she was in. Her experiences from then on were what allowed her heart & soul to grow. 'A Friend in this World (Late Childhood 7-9) '''Escape the Fate ''(Late Childhood 9-11) 'Unlocking True Potential (Teen Years 12-13) '''A New Kind Of Life ''(Teen Years 14-16) 'Time of Change (Adolescence 17-18) At the age of 17 Peach's Split Personalities that she had been gifted since birth were extracted from her soul by the hands of the twisted scientist: Doctor Edgar Cyrex. This caused mayhem for the girls, as they were not used to being suddenly pulled out of their shared body into the open world. Forced into their own forms, induced with a new breed of energy-generative Corruption to their state of being, they then scattered across the land. Little did Peach know of the distress that was to be caused by this drastic measure of change & what was in store for the land now that rouge personalities of herself were roaming with dangerous alterations! '''A Gift Of Life ''(Adulthood 19-22) 'Journeys (Adulthood 23-27) '''Searching for you ''(Adulthood 27-32) 'Split Personalities' '''This is only a BRIEF there is more information to come soon!' Elvira Darkwater: Peach's once darker intentions in one personality... now in a lull state of being since she had experenced her corrupted phase. Demenita Freezewater: Once the twisted & maddening side of Peach... Eager to cause & inherit corruption. She now lives well & would never hurt a fly in her humble nonjudgmental state of clarity since cured. Toxic Lustwater: A seductive, feisty side of Peach, only wanting to play the most cunning tricks on your mind while tugging gently on your heart strings... She has felt alot more sedated since being cured of Corruption, although, you can somehow still feel on edge in her presence. 'Friends/Allies' Peach has managed to gain a few friends along the way in her life; whilst on travels & outings. Here are their titles & a short description of their relationship with Peach. 'Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze' Jonic is Peach's husband, they have been together through many years & through many experiences to finally get them where they are now. They had met when they were still quite young, about in their late teenage years. She feels bounds of trust with Jonic when they both come around to supporting each other in battle or with problems they may face too. They often take the time for a strole or a special treat in town. Though they spend a fair amount of time supporting each other emotionally & physically when they're contracted to help the aid of their close friends as well as citizens of Vita Nova in need. When problems arise in their relationship or conflict, she'd feel willing & eager to sort it out between them, she can feel patient & understanding when hearing him out when things are on his mind & feel too much & can equally share hers too. She likes to feel totally comfortable around him although she is not clingy & feels that she can manage & often enjoy her own space to breathe, but can feel uncomfortable with too much distance. They both have bared 2 children (technically 3) in their lifetime, one girl & one boy, Sky being the older sister of Rune (both being 6 years apart). Sky has taken physical traits that make her look like her mother, with the colouration of her fathers features, with Rune taking physical traits that make him look alot like his father but with a mixture of Peach & Jonic's fur colouration. Some say they have a lot in common, both being born into a race that worship a goddess of a regularly seen planet & that they both love the colour blue, enjoy the outdoors & new experiences...etc. But overall, they just feel happy & in love with each other, thats all that truly feels particularly important in their relationship. Peach believes that they feel acceptance in each other & hopes to live on with their love fueling their hearts through & past her death. In the end, she will always feel appreciative of everything good he has done for her in the time they have shared together & will accept & take in realization of truth from the bad. 'Jacob the Pikachu' Peach feels a friendly bond with Jacob. because hes a Pikachu she tends to treat him sweetly, like a small child (since he is only about 6 years old throughout the series). Unfortunately they don't usually interact too much, as he is a best friend of Jonic & tends to spend most of his time with him - Of course she only feels this to be natural for them & doesn't feel it to be much of a problem. She appreciates Jacob's help when it comes to battle when he often appears, as she realizes that he is the only member in the I.B.S capable of enhancing electrical elements that is frequently present. 'Optimus Twat Thwaite Kiefer' Peach shares a rather unique relationship with Optimus. Around the beginnings of their friendship Optimus would feel mischivious around her by pulling perverted pranks or sifting through her personal clothing while she was away from her room. Some could say it has always felt to be a minor one since their meeting, but as time grew over the years she felt able to understand all what he was about & who he really felt to be. 'Nega C. Payne' 'Clair Nightcutter Payne' 'Lydia Hikarikaze ' 'Sari Earthwater' 'Yuri Violet ' 'Aequnum' 'Tanya "Rhapsody" Lockheart' 'Janesse Flora' 'Genna Nicholes' 'Reece Kelly ' 'Ashleigh the Cat ' 'Other Friends/Allies': 'Enemies' Peach has also run into a few enemies in her lifetime on the continent of Vita Nova. Heres a list & a few points about their relationship. Kris Kiefer (-Deceased) Genisia (-No longer exists) Thorn Darkwater (-Reformed together with Elvira) Dusk Pandora (-"Corrupted") Oblivion Yamikaze Laufeia Yamiborn Dr.Edgar Cyrex Gennatwo (Leto) Yuritwo (Lamia) Bios (1 through 3) 'Other Enemies:' 'Rivals' The people in this list Peach would feel unsure or perhaps even weary of... she would allow herself to try & feel some trust in them, but their own intentions seem to miss-match or fail to relate well with her in order to get along. Valiant Lix Tetrax Sheila "Electra-Carol" Villette Kathy ????? Marcus Mole 'Other Rivals:' Pokémon Peach has gone through quite a bit of experience with Pokémon in her life, her earliest team starting with Generation II (Pokémon originating from Johto). A league was formed in Vita Nova, she has been recognized as the very first member of the Elite Four. ~*Pokémon is rightfully copyrighted by Game Freak & Nintendo. The Vita Nova League is just a fun spin off of the game series & we do not take full credit for the Pokémon involved, particular Pokémon such as Jacob somehow do not follow this trend to an extent, as he is classed as a main character of our series currently.*~ Johto Team (SoulSilver) *Typhlosion♂ (Furnus) - Level 100 *Glaceon♀ (Crystal) - Level 100 *Togekiss♂ (Momote) - Level 100 *Ampharos♀ (Maria) - Level 100 *Feraligator♂ (Toby) - Level 100 *Maganium♂ (Leaf.Jr) - Level 100 Unova Team (White) *Samurott♂ (Nittle) - Level 100 *Stoutland♂ (Teddy) - Level 100 *Simisear♂ (Monkey-boy) - Level 100 *Swoobat♂ (Flapso) - Level 100 *Krookodile♂ (Croccy) - Level 100 *Beartic♂ (Fizzgig) - Level 100 Kalos Team (Pokémon X) *Vaporeon♀ (Chiba) - Level 50 *Braixen♀ (Sasha) - Level 50 *Ampharos♀ (Maria) - Level 50 *Gogoat♂ (Kidd) - Level 50 *Goodra♀ (Mrs.Shlimeh) - Level 50 *Aurorus♀ (Delilah) - Level 50 Elite 4 Water Type Team (Vita Nova League) *Lapras♀ (Shelly) - Level 100 *Samurott♂ (Nittle) - Level 100 *Vaporeon♀ (Chiba) - Level 100 *Mantine☆♂ (Gubgubbi) - Level 100 *Milotic♀ (Princess) - Level 100 *Starmie☆ (Shooter) - Level 100 'Quotes in Combat/Battle' "Be careful,... I have a feeling this isn't a play fight." '- Multiplayer Team Battle Introduction'. "I'm feeling ready for this!" - General Battle Quote. "I'm astounded to be pushed THIS far.." - When Against a Friend. "...It's been a while & it feels high time you were put to rest!" - When Against an Enemy. "Hehe, well look who it is. Come to play?" - When Against a Rival. "True Typhoon!" - Using 'True Typhoon' Attack. "Fate,.. Please lend me your heart filled strength ~" - While Entering 'V Peach' State. "This'll help." - Healing a Member of Team (or a Friend). "Haa,.. That feels better." - Healing Herself. "Take it or leave it." - Healing Rival. "Ouch!.." - Being Attacked in Mid-air. "Oh!.." - Being Picked Up. "Please,.. Agh! No more!" - Being Thrown to the Ground. "I.. tried my best.." - Defeated on the Ground. "HELP!" - Screamed When Defeated Airborne. "..Don't... forget me.." - Defeated by a Friend. "Ghgh,.. I.. hope it was worth it..." - Defeated by an Enemy. "I am my own entity!" - General Victory Quote. "I'm sorry for hurting you.. I hope someday you could forgive me." - Victorious Against a Friend. "Your actions have their consequences. It.. had to be done." - Victorious Against an Enemy. "That didn't feel so hard at all! Did you go easy on me?" - Victorious Against a Rival. 'Gallery' spots vs strips crop.png|Peach After her first Species Transormation. Shared Feelings - Complete - crop.png|The scars on Peach's face were temporary & healed. As You Are meme - Peach - crop.png|Peach wearing my PJ's XP happy birthday peach - from Casey small.png|Peach in her old outfit - Credit to knuxrocks28 - DeviantArt. Peach - Dani's vid - Animation.gif|Peach -(left)- was featured in cuteygirl226's video. (CLICK to animate!) Joneach - featured in Danielas vid - Sequence.gif|Peach & Jonic -(Background)- were featured in another one of cuteygirl226's videos. (CLICK to animate!) The eyes beauty is what you see.png|JonicXPeach The Eye's Beauty is What You See~ - Jonic offering Peach a gift of love. Peach in Sports Gear.png|Peach in her tracksuit ready for Sport Events. ---- 'Musical Themes' The Last Story™ OST - Toberu Mono (Calista 's song) Iris - Goo Goo Dolls Kannon 2006™ OST - Her Cage Clannad™ OST - Negisa Chrono Cross™ OST - Star Stealing Girl 'Trivia' *Peach is right handed. *Peach's name as a character is also the real name of her author (me). *Can appear equally Tomboyish & Feminine. *Peach's hair is said to relate to her name & can often variate from a more orangy-blonde colour to a more peach colour. *She feels in-tune with music & has keen hearing. *She was born under the sign of Scorpio, her birthday being in November (Astrology /Star Sign relative). *Peach doesn't feel happy when she lies.. & doesn't like to be told any. *Ice Cream &/or Chicken helps Peach feel better, if there happens to be any nearby. *Can jump/leap high being a feline that she is. *Peach has 2 Children (Sky & Rune). *The Waterians who live upon Aquarius-Éternus call her by the nickname of Star-Girl. *She wears a pair of bells from a purple bracelet tied near the end of her tail, since her most recent design Peach now wears these bells with a more elegant mint green ribbon. *The bells she wears on her tail chime often when she feels playful or quiet, they also act as a locator if she was to loose them & someone were to find them. ---- 'Related Pages:' *The I.B.S (International Bastard Squad) *The Waterian race *Aquarius-Éternus *Vita Nova *Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami *The Ookami ---- Category:Females Category:Snow Leopards Category:Good Category:Mobians Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Spiritual Characters